My beloved lucy chapter two
by Safe-haven Shea
Summary: Going on the boat


Final chapter part two: The leaving on a boat

The first day, he was wake that morning, he was dressed, he was thinking he have lot things to do before his trip. Then he left the house, he gets things down, he went to the store and he arrived, he got four bags, then six tablets, pen, pencils, ink, lotion, then he got a new lab top, he was done, he felt happy. He paid for them, then he left, he went to somewhere else, he bought books and like twenty-three of them. Then he went home to pack, arrived back, he walked in, started to pack, he was feeling so happy, he knew he was doing the right thing. He went to see her, told her this, he knew she would be better for him, he had to leave and make his life better. Then he sat there, he was thinking that he wants her with me. But that can't have happened ever. He decides to leave now. Then he went in, lock the door, he made a sandwich, he went to his room, read for a while, then he went to sleep, he was thinking of her that night, he was holding her ring, he was sleep too.

It was Friday, it was raining that morning, he was reading in his deck, he was thinking about being on that water. He was thinking of being way from here, everything and everyone. He knew his friends are at school, he was done, he had to leave that school. He couldn't be there. Then he walked out the door, walked on the sand and just watch the water. He was thinking how he was holding her, he kissing her, dancing too, how he felt when he was with her. He just cried that morning. He just sat, he went to see her, he walked over there, he just sat down, he holds her grave. Then he didn't move once, he took a nap there, not knowing his friends saw him do that. It was round 4:00 clock, he was wake from his nap, he just smiled at her grave, he went back to the house, he walked in, closed the door, he made his food, he sat down, he just read for a while. Then he didn't want to go to the basketball game, so he didn't. He just stayed home, he went outside and sat down by the sand, watch the waves, he took of his shoes, he went into the water and he started to swim. He was sinning for hours and how it felt on his body, he was thinking about his trip, a trip that he always wanted to go since. The place he felt alive, where everything was so perfect too. He knew this was right time and he felt alive again. Then he got out of the water, he went to his home, dry off, change and he made his dinner, he read a book, went to his deck, he said goodnight to her, he went to his room, left the doors open and went to sleep, holding her ring.

At his mom home, his family and friends are still worried about him, they haven't seen him yet. Expect for Haley and Noah, when they saw him sleep by his late wife grave again. He was still grieving over her. His mom said: he hasn't been by the cafe in months, my house either. We know that he left school, he taking classes at home. He hasn't come by the river front either, haven't seen me either. Marcus is still here and Lucas not yet. I know that. Sam said: what going on with my son, when will this be over? Then they just sat and thinking about that, not knowing he will be gone from here. He will on his boat on the sea and he will be gone for months or year, then home. But maybe not that either.

Saturday morning round 9:00, he was dressed and it's was final day here and leaves on Sunday morning round 9:00 clock. Then he knew he had to finished things here first. Then he thought how can I do this without them finding out beforehand. Then he knew he had everything pack, everything too. He will do this for him and for her and for them. He was thinking and feeling so happy too. He walked outside and sat down. His friends were walking round there, when they saw him sitting on the sand that morning. Then round 12:00 clock, he took off his shoes, shirt, went to water, went in, started to swim, he was sinning for hours, he was laying on his back, he was looking up, he was smiling. He was happy being in that water, he just swim. His friends just saw him do that. Haley said: My god, look at him, he seems happier in the water, happier as Marcus. When he was Lucas he wasn't. Will I ever see my best friend again, the person he was. He seems better than ever. But he still misses her too. Then he was done round 5:00 clock, he got out, he walked back to his house, but he didn't seem them there. He went to see her again, they went home, they didn't want him to know this. So, they left, still miss him, wants him with them too.

He went by his late wife grave, he went to her, he just sat down, he started to talk with her, he said: Hi, baby, it's my last day here, I'm leaving here on Sunday morning and I'm writing them a letter about my leaving, I don't want to stop me from going on this trip. A piece of mind trip. Then he said: I will come back to you, I know he will too. But right now, I need to do this for us. I'm going to the place where I feel you the most in the world, where they don't know about it either. Then he left there, he went to his house and started to think what to right about in the letter to them. Then he went to his deck and sat down and watch the water, he was thinking too.

Then he wrote this: Dear mom and Haley, Noah, Dad, friends, then he took a breath and he wrote: By the time, you'll read this, I'll be gone for while on a boat, I'm going around the world and because I need this, so do you. The trip will take about six months to year, the trip is for school, I did this before I meet My Lucy, because I wanted to go, then she happened, I'm going by myself and while grieving aver her still. I need this for me and for her and maybe you too. I am going on Sunday morning round 9:00 clock, the boat leaves round 10:00. Mom, please understand this, I will come home soon, but not now. Haley, Noah, I will miss you both, but I need to do this for me. Dad, I know you'll think this would be okay, I know you understand, Lucas is sleep right now, I'm just protecting him when I am Marcus. He knows too. Guys, please understand this. I need to get way from Wolf hill, its remind me of her and what we could have been, the life without her, Which I can't understand yet. I love you all, I will miss you, I just need time way from here, from you, this place. I will come back when I am ready, or if when. Then he said: Thy heart is gone when she passed, thy heart was mine when she went. Thy heart and mind and Soul can't rest yet, until its healed. It will heal on the sea, the sea where I feel happy the most in the world, where she is in the sky above me watching me over. Love your son Marcus. Ps. Take care of her grave while I'm gone. Then he sealed the letter, he will it in his mom cafe tomorrow morning before he leaves. Then he went to his deck and sat down, he ate, read for a while, he smiled, cried too. He went inside, went to sleep.

Sunday morning, he woke up, he was dressed, packed, food and drinks in bag, he got the letter, put it in book, then he saw a book and open it, there was a letter, he looked at it, he knew it was from her, he decides to read it on the boat in peace. Then he held letter and he left the house, he turns and smiled. He felt at easy right now. He locked the door, he went to see her, hug her grave and he felt happy, I'll come back to you. I love you, my Lucy. He left, he went to his car, drove.

Before he went on the boat, he went to his mom cafe, he put the letter he wrote in the place, then he left, he got in, drove the boat. He drove past Haley house and smiled, He knew she will be okay with Noah. Then he saw the river front, smiled, but his life here has change for good and forever.

Then he arrived at the boat, he was feeling so happy, he saw people there, he parked the car, he got out, he carried the bags, he started to walked towards there, He walked on, the people knew who he was. He was holding her ring too. Then he sat down, he was thinking and maybe this best for me. Then Round 10:20, The ship had left the port, it had nine students and four teachers and cook, the students were happy, including Marcus, he was sitting down on boat, watching the water. He was thinking about her, how she would like this if she was alive. He just held her ring. He was thinking about everything now, how his family and friends know this, what could have happened in next months or year from now. Then he just sat back, he started to read and watch the water.

Back in Wolf Hill, His mom and Haley, Noah, Sam were wake, dressed, they went to the cafe, they felt happy and still don't know. Then few minutes later, they arrived at the Cafe, they walked in, that's when his mom saw the letter, she read it to them, she said: Dear mom and Haley, Noah, Dad, friends, then he took a breath and he wrote: By the time, you'll read this, I'll be gone for while on a boat, I'm going around the world and because I need this, so do you. The trip will take about six months to year, the trip is for school, I did this before I meet My Lucy, because I wanted to go, then she happened, I'm going by myself and while grieving aver her still. I need this for me and for her and maybe you too. I am going on Sunday morning round 9:00 clock, the boat leaves round 10:00. Mom, please understand this, I will come home soon, but not now. Haley, Noah, I will miss you both, but I need to do this for me.

Dad, I know you'll think this would be okay, I know you understand, Lucas is sleep right now, I'm just protecting him when I am Marcus. He knows too. Guys, please understand this. I need to get way from Wolf hill, its remind me of her and what we could have been, the life without her, Which I can't understand yet. I love you all, I will miss you, I just need time way from here, from you, this place. I will come back when I am ready, or if when. Then he said: Thy heart is gone when she passed, thy heart was mine when she went. Thy heart and mind and Soul can't rest yet, until its healed. It will heal on the sea, the sea where I feel happy the most in the world, where she is in the sky above me watching me over. Love your son Marcus. Ps. Take care of her grave while I'm gone.

Oh, my god, he just left. Why didn't say anything to me? Afraid that we would change his mind about doing this. He had to, because he couldn't stay in the place where he lost her. How long will he be gone for? We know he said in the letter six months to year, if when he comes back here.

Haley said: I understand what he did, I if were him, I would do same thing. Noah said: Same here.

On the boat, he was on top, when he decides to read the letter from her. He opens the letter, it wrote: My sweetheart Lucas, I wrote this to you, in case something happened to me, if you are reading this, it did. I wrote it when we came back, because I felt something in my heart, that something could change everything for us. Remember me when we first saw each other, when we first danced on sand, when we first kissed. Remember when you came to me and got me out of the hospital when we were torn apart, how we felt when that happened, remember me when we were married, had honeymoon, we felt alive. I know it will be hard for you, I know you feel like grieving forever, don't let people help you, Honey, please let them help you, don't blame them for anything, don't grieve, feel again, feel love again. I know that would be hard. Just don't be alone again. If you can't, just don't leave, if you are leaving, do something that we would love together if I was here. A trip where you can read, write, feel once again. Somewhere we had a past together, somewhere no one knows nothing about. I love you, I will miss you always, I'll be seeing you again, my love. Remember me always. Love your wife, soul mate, best friend Lucy Ann Devour. He just cried when he read it. He just held the letter, her ring too. Then he just sat and watch the waves too. He didn't move once, he felt alive. He ate something, then he read too. Then he went down below. Then he went to sleep, he was dreaming of her. He was holding her ring and blanket too. He felt alive. He knew he had the right thing for him and them too. Then he was sleep on the waves too.

He has been on the ship for month, he has been writing and reading, but still missing her always. Then moment happened, He was there at the place where he died in the past, the place looked so different, he cried. The teacher said: Why are you crying for? This is place where I died in my past life as Aaron Stanton. Oh wow, when? April 14, 1912. You mean Titanic.


End file.
